Di Atas Atap Rumah Sakit
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: Di atap rumah sakit tempat Yukimura dirawat, Sanada belajar tentang arti kehidupan dan kematian.. serta alasan Yukimura untuk hidup. Shounen-ai, yaoi, SanadaYukimura. Extreme fluff.


Judul: Di Atas Atap Sebuah Rumah Sakit

Author: isumi'kivic'

Pairing: Absolute, pure SanadaYukimura. Tennis no Oujisama itu ngga lengkap kalau ngga ada hints shounen-ai nya, toh? –ditendang-

Timeline: Di sela-sela berlangsungnya turnamen regional Kantou, sebelum Yukimura menjalani operasi.

Warning: Fic ini mengandung hints shounen-ai, atau yaoi, atau BL, atau.. terserah anda deh, mau bagaimana menyebutnya. –sweatdrops- Ekstra amount of fluff! Possible OOC-ness, plot yang bisa bikin anda mengerutkan dahi dan berpikir, "Nih author salah makan, ya? Mikirnya yang aneh-aneh aja.." Ah! Anyway, read at your own risk!

Summary: Di atap rumah sakit tempat Yukimura dirawat, Sanada belajar tentang arti kehidupan dan kematian.. serta alasan Yukimura untuk hidup. Shounen-ai, yaoi, SanadaYukimura.

Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama dan seluruh detailnya adalah kepunyaan Konomi Takeshi-sensei. Isumi cuma meminjam Sanada dan Yukimura buat main-main sebentar.. –digorok-Ahem.

A/N: Fic SanadaYukimura centric pertama yang Isumi bikin!! –toss confetti- Heiyah!! Huurrraaahhh!! Wuuuhuuuu!! Sebenarnya sih, tadinya mau bikin TezuFuji, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, situasinya lebih cocok kalau pakai SanaYuki. Jadilah.. fic ini..

Didedikasikan untuk Aubrey dan Gita! Guys, our discussion actually inspired this fic, you know. Especially my discussion with you, Aubrey. –hugs- Love you guys a lot!!

Saa…mohon dibaca dengan seksama, lalu direview yaa?? Please please please?? XD

--o0o--

"Minna ga iru kara, jibun mo iru. Sore ga koko ni iru to iu koto no hitotsu no kotae." –Minashiro Tsubaki, Soukyuu no Fafner, NOW HERE CD Drama-

For you, Ilde, because you messed up with my mind a lot…

--o0o--

_**Di Atas Atap Sebuah Rumah Sakit**_

_**A TeniPuri Fanfiction**_

Atap rumah sakit biasanya dipakai para suster untuk menjemur sprei dan sarung bantal para pasien. Karena rumah sakit selalu didominasi warna putih, maka tak heran kalau di atas atap rumah sakit biasanya banyak kain-kain putih yang melambai-lambai tertiup sang angin.

Hanya saja, jika seseorang pergi ke atap rumah sakit, dan berdiri di tengah puluhan kain-kain putih yang melambai, lalu mendongak untuk menatap langit biru yang cerah, orang itu akan menyadari, betapa indah sebenarnya kontras di antara warna putih dan biru itu sendiri.

Mungkin karena itulah, setiap kali ia diperbolehkan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar kamar oleh para suster, Yukimura selalu pergi ke atap rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat. Fakta ini bukan rahasia, sama sekali bukan. Semua suster tahu kalau atap rumah sakit adalah tempat hang out favorit sang remaja berambut biru itu. Keluarga Yukimura tahu persis ke mana Seiichi mereka pergi setiap kali ia tak ada di kamarnya. Seluruh anggota tim tenis reguler Rikkai tahu kalau buchou mereka betah berlama-lama di atap rumah sakit.

Yang unik adalah, tak ada yang pernah menginterupsi kesendirian Yukimura setiap kali ia pergi ke atap rumah sakit. Para suster tak mau mengganggu, keluarga Yukimura menghormati kesendirian putra mereka, dan anggota reguler Rikkai tak berani mengusik Buchou mereka kala remaja berwajah feminin itu sedang melamun di atap.

Semua, kecuali Sanada.

Karena itulah, ketika siang itu Yukimura berbaring terlentang santai sendirian di atap rumah sakit, di tengah kain-kain putih yang melambai-lambai, menatap birunya langit musim semi yang hampir berakhir, dan remaja berambut biru itu mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mantap menghampirinya, ia langsung tahu siapa yang datang.

"Sanada."

"Yukimura." Sepasang kaki berhenti dua langkah di samping kanan Yukimura, seakan meminta izin untuk mengusik kesendirian kapten tim Rikkai itu. Yukimura tersenyum, dan sesaat kemudian beranjak duduk. Diangkatnya kepalanya untuk menatap sosok tinggi Sanada.

"Hari ini kau datang lebih awal, ya."

Sanada mengangguk. "Sekolah berakhir lebih cepat karena ada rapat komisi sekolah."

"Oh. Apa yang lainnya datang juga?" tanya Yukimura, tak sepenuhnya mengharapkan jawaban. Meski begitu, Sanada adalah Sanada, dan ia akan menjawab jika Yukimura bertanya.

"Ya. Semuanya menunggu di bawah."

"Hmm.." Yukimura memejamkan mata. "Aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu sebentar di sini.."

Sanada tak bereaksi, hanya memandang Yukimura dengan tatapan lurus.

"Temani aku sebentar, Sanada."

Tanpa ragu, Sanada melangkah ke sebelah Yukimura dan duduk bersila. Untuk sesaat, keheningan jatuh di antara mereka, dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Sanada memperhatikan figure teman seangkatannya itu. Yukimura.. dengan wajah feminin dan tubuh rampingnya, terkadang terlihat lemah. Namun Sanada tahu sebesar apa kekuatan yang tersembunyi di balik sosok yang terlihat rapuh itu. Dan meskipun Yukimura saat ini tak bisa bermain tenis karena penyakitnya..

Sanada menahan keinginannya untuk menghela napas. Setiap kali, setiap kali ia berpikir tentang Yukimura, ada sesuatu yang merayap di hatinya, membuatnya berpikir tentang hal-hal yang buruk, yang tak ia inginkan. Sesuatu yang membuatnya panik dan…

…ketakutan.

"Sanada, kau sudah dengar tentang rencana operasiku, 'kan?"

Sanada tersentak. "Ah.. ya." Ia mengangguk. "Seminggu lagi."

"Kalau.." suara Yukimura melemah. "Kalau operasiku gagal.. kau tahu 'kan, apa yang akan…"

"Ya." Sanada memotong kalimat remaja berambut biru itu. Ia tak mau mendengar Yukimura mengatakan konsekuensi jika operasi itu gagal. Semua orang tahu apa yang akan terjadi, dan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sanada takut. "Aku tahu."

Yukimura tersenyum. "Apapun yang terjadi, Sanada.." katanya serius. "Rikkai harus mempertahankan gelar juara nasional tahun ini."

"Aku mengerti."

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, mengantarkan sisa-sisa bau musim semi yang akan segera terganti dengan teriknya matahari musim panas. Kain-kain putih melambai, membuat suara seperti kepakan sayap raksasa, seakan mengatakan sampai jumpa pada musim semi.

"Yukimura.. apa kau takut akan kematian?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya, dan Sanada tak yakin apa dia benar-benar mengatakannya, ataukah hanya hatinya saja yang menyuarakan kepenasarannya. Namun ekspresi terkejut Yukimura yang kini menatapnya memberikan bukti kalau ia memang menanyakan kepenasarannya itu.

Keheningan yang tak enak jatuh di antara kedua remaja SMP itu, hingga akhirnya Yukimura tersenyum, dan ekspresi terkejutnya berubah menjadi lebih santai. "Sanada sendiri.. bagaimana? Apa kau takut akan kematian?"

Sanada menatap lurus ke depan, berpikir. Takutkah ia akan kematian? Ia, yang dijuluki Sang Emperor, terus terang saja tak pernah berpikir sejauh itu. Selama ini, ia tak pernah takut dengan lawan seganas dan sekuat apapun. Sanada telah sampai pada pengertian bahwa, jika ia menghadapi apapun yang terbaik, ia akan mampu menerima apapun yang akan terjadi tanpa rasa takut. Dan kematian itu.. bukankah lebih baik diterima saja, tanpa harus dipikirkan? Jika ia mampu menerima apapun yang akan terjadi tanpa rasa takut karena ia siap, bukankah ia bisa melakukan hal yang sama dalam menghadapi kematian?

Takutkah ia akan kematian?

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya, Sanada," suara Yukimura mengalun di telinganya, bagaikan hembusan angin yang lembut. "Aku tahu seperti apa jawabanmu."

"Hm." Sanada merespon. Untuk sesaat, keduanya terdiam.

"Sanada.." Yukimura memulai, matanya menatap lurus ke depan. "Maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku? Apapun yang terjadi hari ini di sini, apapun yang akan kukatakan, seperti bagaimanapun aku mengatakannya, berjanjilah kalau kau tak akan memberitahukannya pada siapapun."

Sanada menoleh untuk memandang temannya, namun Yukimura terus menatap lurus ke depan. Sedikit ragu, Sanada bergumam, "Aku berjanji."

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Yukimura.

"Aku.." ia memulai, terlihat menimbang kata-katanya. "Sebenarnya.. sejak pertama kali aku pergi ke atap rumah sakit ini.. aku berpikir tentang banyak hal, Sanada."

"Banyak hal?" ulang Sanada tanpa sadar.

"Ya.. banyak hal. Seperti.. kenapa aku masih hidup? Untuk alasan apakah sebenarnya aku ada di dunia ini? Apakah aku punya alasan untuk hidup?" Yukimura berhenti sejenak, seakan tenggelam dalam dunia pikirannya sendiri. Ia kemudian menoleh untuk menatap mata Sanada. "Apa alasanmu untuk hidup, Sanada?"

Sanada tampak ragu sesaat, namun dengan hati-hati memilih kata-katanya. "Aku… hidup untuk mewujudkan impian dan cita-citaku. Kurasa.."

Yukimura tersenyum. "Sungguh? Kau ini memang orang yang berdedikasi, ya."

Remaja yang lebih tinggi itu memandang Yukimura, dan dengan ragu bertanya, "Apa alasanmu untuk hidup, Yukimura?"

"Aku? Hmm.." sang kapten tim Rikkai memejamkan mata, menikmati hembusan angin. "Awalnya aku berpikir, aku hidup karena aku memiliki kewajiban. Ada hal-hal yang harus kulakukan. Singkatnya.. aku berpikir kalau hidup itu hanyalah suatu kewajiban sebagai manusia."

Sanada merenungi kata-kata temannya itu sesaat. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tak setuju dengan buchou-nya itu. "Jika itu alasanmu.. rasanya.." ia terdiam, mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Rasanya.. sedih."

Yukimura tertawa lepas. "Tepat sekali, Sanada," katanya, ada nada riang dalam suaranya, menandakan kalau ia senang karena Sanada mengerti. "Sejak aku datang ke atap rumah sakit ini, aku mulai berpikir mungkin aku punya alasan yang lain. Dan pada akhirnya, aku sampai pada satu kesimpulan: aku hidup karena aku memiliki kehidupan untuk dihidupi. Apapun yang terjadi padaku, apapun yang aku alami selama aku hidup, semua itu adalah alasan mengapa aku hidup."

Hening sesaat. Sanada mencoba mencerna kalimat Yukimura sepenuhnya. Buchou-nya itu terkadang sedikit sulit dimengerti, terutama kalau ia sudah bicara melingkar-lingkar seperti ini.

"Menurutku," Yukimura melanjutkan, "semua orang memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk hidup. Pada satu titik, alasan mereka akan bertemu, bersilangan satu sama lain, dan pada akhirnya, alasan-alasan individual itu akan membentuk satu alasan universal mengapa manusia hidup. Bagian-bagian kecil membentuk keseluruhan, dan keseluruhan berpencar menjadi bagian-bagian kecil yang berhubungan satu sama lainnya. Bukankah itu arti manusia sebagai makhluk sosial?"

Sanada mengangguk pelan, sebuah senyum kecil melintasi wajahnya. Jarang sekali Yukimura mau menceritakan apa yang ada di pikirannya dengan jujur pada orang lain, dan Sanada senang buchou-nya itu mempercayainya untuk hal ini. Lagipula, entah bagaimana, Yukimura yang seperti ini membuat Sanada merasa lebih santai.

"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Yukimura," Sanada mengingatkan. "Apa kau takut akan kematian?"

Yukimura tersenyum. "Kalau aku bilang aku tidak takut, berarti aku berbohong," akunya. "Tapi… rasa takut akan kematian ini berbeda, Sanada. Yang kutakutkan bukan kematian itu sendiri..tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Yang kutakutkan.." Yukimura menghela napas. "Entahlah. Rasa takut yang kurasakan ini nyaris sama seperti rasa takut akan kehilangan sesuatu yang penting. Mengerti tidak? Jika kau mati, kau akan kehilangan hidupmu. Itulah yang kutakutkan."

"Aku tak mengerti." Sanada memotong Yukimura. "Kau tak takut akan kematian itu sendiri, tapi kau takut akan kematian?"

"Mungkin lebih tepat kalau kukatakan.." Yukimura terhenti, alisnya bertaut, mencoba mengekspresikan pikirannya dengan kata yang tepat. "…kalau aku takut akan kehilangan hidupku."

"Kehilangan.. hidup?"

"Ya." Kini, suara Yukimura berubah tegas, namun Sanada menangkap kesedihan di dalamnya. "Jika kau kehilangan hidupmu.. kau tak akan bisa melakukan hal-hal yang bisa kau lakukan ketika kau masih hidup. Jika aku kehilangan hidupku.." Yukimura tertawa kecil, pahit. "Aku tak akan bisa bermain tenis lagi. Aku tak akan bisa membantu ibuku, berdiskusi dengan ayahku, meraih gelar juara nasional, mengamati tim tenis kita berlatih, memanas-manasi Akaya.." suara remaja berambut biru itu mengecil. "…dan aku tak akan bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Sanada."

Untuk sesaat, ada getaran listrik yang mengalir di sekujur tubuh Sanada ketika sang Emperor itu mendengar kata-kata Yukimura.

"Dan kau.. takut akan hal itu?"

"Fakta bahwa aku tak akan bisa melakukan hal yang bisa kulakukan jika aku masih hidup itulah yang kutakuti," Yukimura mengiyakan. "Kehidupan itu sendiri adalah sebuah keajaiban, Sanada. Dan bagiku… terlahir dan hidup sebagai Yukimura Seiichi adalah sebuah keajaiban yang luar biasa. Karena itulah, aku bisa seperti sekarang ini. Karena itulah, aku bisa merasakan kegembiraan bermain tenis, dan kejayaan meraih gelar juara nasional. Karena itulah.. aku bisa bertemu dan bermain tenis bersamamu." Tatapan mata Yukimura meneduh. "Dan aku sangat bersyukur akan hal itu."

"Yukimura…" Sanada kehilangan kata-kata untuk merespon buchou-nya. Sepenting itukah ia bagi Yukimura?

"Tapi.. kau juga harus bersyukur karena suatu saat kau akan mati," Yukimura tersenyum. "Karena kau tahu kalau suatu saat kau akan mati, kau bisa bersyukur karena kau hidup. Kau bisa menjalani hidupmu sepenuhnya, menikmati setiap detik, setiap napas, setiap momen yang kau lewati dalam hidupmu, mengejar impianmu. Kau bisa bersyukur karena kau eksis, karena kau ada di sini, di dunia ini, di waktu yang sama dengan orang yang berharga bagimu. Keajaiban karena takdir membiarkan kau hidup di waktu yang sama dengan orang yang paling berharga bagimu, memberimu kesempatan untuk bertemu dan melewatkan waktu bersamanya.." mata Yukimura menerawang jauh.

"Yukimura.."

Sang bishounen itu tersentak. "Ah.. maaf, Sanada. Aku terlarut dalam duniaku sendiri." Remaja berambut biru itu tersenyum meminta maaf.

Sanada tak menjawab, hanya bergeser mendekat. "Yukimura." Ditatapnya mata buchou-nya itu dalam-dalam. "Siapa orang yang paling berharga bagimu?"

Mata Yukimura berkedip sekali, sebelum terpejam, seakan ingin menikmati setiap momen yang berlalu. "Sanada sendiri?"

Sanada tak menjawab, tapi tangannya meraih tangan Yukimura dan menggenggamnya, erat. Mata Yukimura terbuka, shock tergambar di wajahnya.

"Sana..da…"

Sanada memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Yukimura terpana sejenak. Lalu tersenyum.

"Orang yang paling berharga bagiku.." ia balas menggenggam tangan Sanada, membuat Sanada menoleh dan menatapnya sekali lagi. "Orang yang membuatku bersyukur bahwa aku masih hidup saat ini.. adalah wakil kapten tim tenis Rikkai Daigakuen."

Jika orang yang ada di depan Yukimura saat ini bukan Sanada, Yukimura yakin orang itu pasti sudah memerah wajahnya. Namun Sanada adalah Sanada, dan meskipun wajah Sanada tidak memerah, namun sebuah senyum tipis yang melintasi wajah kakunya sudah cukup bagi Yukimura.

"Sanada Genichirou," Yukimura mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. "Terima kasih.. karena kau mengajarkanku untuk mensyukuri kehidupan yang kupunya."

Sanada mengangguk. Kemudian, dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia menutup jarak di antara mereka berdua dengan satu kecupan manis di bibir Yukimura.

Di atas atap rumah sakit, angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, kain-kain putih melambai, membiarkan dua sosok remaja yang duduk di tengah mereka tenggelam dalam dunia mereka berdua, dan berkibar menutupi sosok mereka, seakan memohon pada sang waktu untuk berhenti dan membiarkan keduanya bersama lebih lama lagi. Namun musim semi sudah siap untuk pergi, dan musim panas sudah mendekat…

Meskipun begitu, benang takdir tahu, kalau bagi kedua remaja di atas atap rumah sakit itu, saat-saat ini bukanlah yang terakhir, melainkan baru permulaan.

--o0o--

Finito

--o0o--

A/N: Yaah.. pada akhirnya Isumi menyelipkan fluff juga.. –nosebleeds- SanadaYukimura tuh salah satu pairing yang mengandung kawaii-ness abadi di Tennis no Oujisama. Selain TezukaFuji, tentunya. Ohohohoho…

Kalau anda bingung dengan jalan pikiran Isumi, jangan dipikirkan. Semua filosofi di atas (halaaaahh..) adalah hasil kesimpulan diskusi Isumi dengan dua teman Isumi setelah mendengarkan drama CD Soukyuu no Fafner NOW HERE dan membaca chapter-chapter awal Sophie's World.. yang direkomendasikan Sheila-san. –lirik Sheila-san- Aneh, memang, jadi beneran deh, ngga usah dipikirkan.. haha..ha.. –sweatdrops-

Saa.. terima kasih banget udah baca sejauh ini! Jadi, menurut kalian bagaimana? Payah? Jelek? Bagus? Mengagumkan? –disambit- Ehehe.. apapun pendapat anda, please banget kasih tahu Isumi. Review yah? Constructive Criticisms are very welcomed, begitu juga enthusiastic reviews. Flame? Yaah.. terserah, sih… kalau situ nge-flame tanpa alasan, yang capek kan situ sendiri, ngetik buat nge-flame. Isumi sih, tak peduli.. –dilempar-

Thankieeesss..

-isumi'kivic' and Ilde-


End file.
